takealongfandomcom-20200213-history
Take-Along Wiki
'Welcome To The Take-Along Wiki' This is a Wiki on Take-Along. Take-Along started production in 2002 and was replaced by "Take-N-Play" in 2010. Thomas & Friends Adventures Started in 2017. Collectable Railway started in 2014 who had the Fisher Price Diacast Metal. Their Wheels are Plastic and Not Removeable. Years *2002 *2003 *2004 *2005 *2006 *2007 *2008 *2009 *2010 *2011 *2012 *2013 *2014 *2015 *2016 *2017 *2018 'What You Can Find' Here, you can find information about Take-Along, and its items. Feel free to add and edit pages! Don't be shy! But before you do, read the rules. Characters *[[Thomas|'Thomas']] *[[Edward|'Edward']] *[[Henry|'Henry']] *[[Gordon|'Gordon']] *[[James|'James']] *[[Percy|'Percy']] *[[Toby|'Toby']] *[[Duck|'Duck']] *[[Donald|'Donald']] *[[Douglas|'Douglas']] *[[Donald and Douglas|'Donald and Douglas']] *[[Oliver|'Oliver']] *[[Emily|'Emily']] *[[Bill|'Bill']] *[[Ben|'Ben']] *[[Bill and Ben|'Bill and Ben']] *[[Stepney|'Stepney']] *[[Arthur|'Arthur']] *[[Harvey|'Harvey']] *[[Lady|'Lady']] *[[Neil|'Neil']] *[[Big City Engine|'Big City Engine']] *[[Class 40|'Class 40']] *Wilbert *Sixteen *[[Fergus|'Fergus']] *[[Murdoch|'Murdoch']] *[[Spencer|'Spencer']] *[[Molly|'Molly']] *[[Neville|'Neville']] *[[Rosie|'Rosie']] *[[Whiff|'Whiff']] *[[Billy|'Billy']] *[[Stanley|'Stanley']] *[[Hank|'Hank']] *[[Flora|'Flora']] *[[Hiro|'Hiro']] *[[Charlie|'Charlie']] *Bash *Dash *Ferdinand *Scruff *Belle *Flynn *Winston *Stafford *Stephen *Catlin *Connor *Porter *Gator *Timothy *Marion *Samson *Logan *Sam *Ryan *Skiff *Ashima *Vinnie *Axel *Yong Bao *Shane *Gina *Raul *Frieda *Hurricane *Merlin *Theo *Lexi *Flying Scotsman *[[Diesel|'Diesel']] *Daisy *Boco *Bear *[[Mavis|'Mavis']] *[[D199|'D199']] *Derek *[[Arry|'Arry']] *[[Bert|'Bert']] *[[Arry and Bert|'Arry and Bert']] *Splatter *Dodge *Splatter and Dodge *Pip *Emma *Pip and Emma *[[Diesel 10|'Diesel 10']] *[[Salty|'Salty']] *[[Dennis|'Dennis']] *Dart *Den *Norman *[[Paxton|'Paxton']] *[[Sidney|'Sidney']] *Philip *Ivan *Hugo *Frankie *[[Skarloey|'Skarloey']] *[[Rheneas|'Rheneas']] *[[Sir Handel|'Sir Handel']] *[[Peter Sam|'Peter Sam']] *[[Rusty|'Rusty']] *[[Duncan|'Duncan']] *[[Duke|'Duke']] *[[Freddie|'Freddie']] *Ivo Hugh *Smudger *[[Mighty Mac|'Mighty Mac']] *Bertrum *[[Victor|'Victor']] *Luke *Millie *Godred *Ernest *Wilfred *[[Culdee|'Culdee']] *Shane Dooniey *Lord Harry *Alaric *Eric *Earnest *Alric *Shane Donnie *[[Mike|'Mike']] *[[Bert the Mininature Engine|'Bert the Mininature Engine']] *[[Rex|'Rex']] *Jock *Frank *[[Annie|'Annie']] *[[Clarabel|'Clarabel']] *[[Annie and Clarabel|'Annie and Clarabel']] *Old Slow Coach *[[Hernietta|'Henrietta']] *[[Troublesome Truck|'Troublesome Truck']] *[[Sodor Line Caboose|'Sodor Line Caboose']] *[[Tidmouth Milk Tanker|'Tidmouth Milk Tanker']] *[[Rock Hopper Car|'Rock Hopper Car']] *[[Sodor Log Loader|'Sodor Log Loader']] *[[Sodor Magic Mining Car|'Sodor Magic Mining Car']] *[[Fuel Tankers|'Fuel Tankers']] *Musical Caboose *[[Hector|'Hector']] *[[The Breakdown Train|'The Breakdown Train']] *[[The Chinese Dragon|'The Chinese Dragon']] *[[Rocky|'Rocky']] *S.C.Ruffey *[[Toad|'Toad']] *[[Jack Jumps In Movie Car|'Jack Jumps In Movie Car']] *Bubble Tanker *Poppin' Popcorn Car *Scrap Monster *[[Jack Jumps In Collector Pack|'Jack Jumps In Collector Pack']] *Lift and Load Cargo Crew *Sodor's Green Team *[[Bertie|'Bertie']] *[[Sir Topham Hatt's Car|'Sir Topham Hatt's Car']] *[[Sir Topham Hatt|'Sir Topham Hatt']] *[[Terence|'Terence']] *[[Trevor|'Trevor']] *[[George|'George']] *[[Thumper|'Thumper']] *[[Harold|'Harold']] *[[Bulgy|'Bulgy']] *[[Elizabeth|'Elizabeth']] *[[Butch|'Butch']] *[[Lorry 1|'Lorry 1']] *Lorry 2 *Lorry 3 *[[Jack|'Jack']] *[[Alfie|'Alfie']] *[[Mr. Percival's Car|'Mr. Percival's Car']] *[[Mr. Percival|'Mr. Percival']] *[[Madge|'Madge']] *[[Kevin|'Kevin']] *[[Patrick|'Patrick']] *[[Oliver the pack|'Oliver the pack']] *[[Kelly|'Kelly']] *[[Jeremy|'Jeremy']] *[[Isobella|'Isobella']] *[[Byron|'Byron']] *[[Max|'Max']] *[[Monty|'Monty']] *[[Max and Monty|'Max and Monty']] *[[Ned|'Ned']] *[[Bulstrode|'Bulstrode']] *Captain *[[Cranky|'Cranky']] *[[Rolling Gantry Crane|'Rolling Gantry Crane']] *Reg *[[Tidmouth Sheds|'Tidmouth Sheds']] Category:Browse Category:Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Diesel Engines Category:Characters Category:Circle Faces Category:Square Faces Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Season 15 Category:Season 16 Category:Season 17 Category:Season 18 Category:Season 19 Category:Season 20 Category:North Western Railway Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Season 21 Category:Male Engines Category:2017 Category:Female Engines Category:Males Category:Females Category:NWR Category:SCC Category:TOR Category:CGI Category:Season 22 Category:Railway Series Category:Television Category:Take Along Engines Category:Thomas And friends take along play-scenes Category:Railway Series Only Category:Television Only Category:2018